Shirtless
by Box
Summary: A dash of yaoi here with Schu and Nagi. Nothing OVERLY written or graphic or anything--it's just not shounen ai. ^__^;;


Shirtless  
By. Bento Box  
10/14/01

---

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

He refused to give into the urge to wipe away the trickles of sweat that ran down his forehead and down the tip of his nose. It was a matter of self-control and...the last thing he had touched with his glove-covered hands was this greasy looking guard. No way was he going to touch his face after touching that guy!

Drip. Drip. Drip.

He watched his equally suffering companion from underneath half-lidded eyelids. He wasn't sleepy, just tired, hot and sticky.

He watched in mild fascination as a trickle of sweat slid from the his companion's flushed cheek, like a tear. It slid downwards, and made an interesting little turn so that it slid along the lower lip, leaving a small drop right at the corner of the pouting mouth. The tip of a pink tongue flickered out and the drop disappeared.

He closed his eyes and tried to shut out the image from his head.

_'So hot.'_

A small, mischievous voice whispered to him, _'Yes, isn't he though?'_, and that was most definitely not referring to the heat that was broiling them both alive either. He strangled the voice and struggled with the sudden barrage of images. Not that he minded what was going on in the images, oh, not at all.

He just didn't fancy getting his ass kicked in this cramped space where he literally had nowhere to run. Or crawl. Or just get away with his balls still intact when you got right down to it.

He sighed and unconsciously gave in to his earlier resolution to not give in--he ran a hand over his hot, sweaty face.

"Of all the fucking places we had to be stuck in, it had to be here with that goddamned heater on! Why the hell did they have to come back and turn on the heater? We only needed 5 more minutes and we'd have been outta here!!!! Fucking bastards........"

The sudden, vehement rant broke the silence, and he felt a corner of his mouth twitch in amusement. His companion was utterly adorable, especially when he rambled on in annoyance or aggravation. So. Fucking. Cute.

Schuldig gave a predatory grin.

"You know chibi, you could always take off that jacket and shirt of yours. You look extremely...hot."

A little purr was added to the last word, and the boy's flushed cheeks turned pinker. Fuckably cute.

"Don't call me chibi!" he snapped in annoyance, still blushing. "And I would if I wasn't stuck here with YOU." The tongue showed up again in a (utterly adorable!) childish manner, and it only made Schuldig grin wider. Ohhh, the things he could do to that boy's tongue!

The light, playful atmosphere drifted off into silence, and minutes ticked by comfortably between them. The only thing ruining it though, was the seemingly increasing heat in the cramped space.

Schuldig contemplated on taking off his tight, leather pants (a real bitch in this suffocating heat) but he had a feeling that getting his ass kicked by the smaller boy would be unavoidable if he tried to.

Seeing as to how he had nothing on under the pants.

A frustrated growl came from across him, and the redhead watched, enraptured, as the young boy began to strip out of his jacket and shirt.

His green eyes danced over the softly heaving chest. The skin was smooth, hairless, and a pale ivory color that was also lightly flushed. He wasn't exactly packed and crammed with muscles, but there was enough so that he looked firm, but retaining that overall soft and unblemished look. The spell was abruptly broken when he was hit in the face by a crumpled white shirt.

"Stop staring at me you fucking perv!"

Schuldig chuckled evilly and gave the blushing, indignant boy a lecherous grin when he had pulled the shirt away from his face.

"Sorry chibi, but you just look so...adorable," the last word was laced with another undertone, this one making it seem like Nagi was dressed only in a not very large Christmas bow, hot chocolate fudge and nothing else.

Another crumbled up missile came Schuldig's way, but this time the redhead caught it. A light came into the green eyes, and with the perfection of long practice at sexual innuendo and teasing, Schuldig wet his lips and parted them in a sensual pout. He gave a breathy sigh, and slowly (sloooooowly) dragged the soft material down the side of his face, and trailed it tantalizingly and teasingly slow down his chest.

A ragged in-drawn breath came from the wide-eyed boy, and Schuldig gave a toothy, satisfied grin.

"Ohhhh Naaagggiiiiiiiii," he purred. "Why don't you toss over your pants--mmppphh!" The drawling purr was muffled when Schuldig found himself battling with the jacket that was now glued to his face.

Soft laughter came from the dark-haired boy, and although Schuldig made a show of struggling indignantly, a victorious grin was on his face, and remained there lasciviously even after the jacket had dropped.

"Ahhh...Katzchen! Why do you fight so dirty? And I do mean dirty...." The jacket came up again, almost threateningly, but Schuldig was not suffocated a second time.

The pink tongue came out again, but it only made the German want to pounce on the boy.

_'Mrowr!'_

The little voice was back, and Schuldig gave it a swift kick.

At that moment of internal beating (not that way!!! aiieeeeeee!!! you ecchi, ecchi people!), the lights that had peeped in through the slits through the shaft, where Schuldig and Nagi had been forced to retreat to for the past 40 minutes, suddenly went out. The last few distant mumbles of voices faded, and then there was silence.

*Ready to go?*

The boy's low mental voice popped into Schuldig's head and he grinned in the new darkness.

*Ja.*

Gently the metal plate was removed, and Nagi dropped down from the air shaft first, landing on the balls of his feet silently. He moved out of the way for Schuldig to come down, and while Schuldig placed the metal plate back (since he was the taller of the two) Nagi checked their bag to make sure that the disk with the hacked information was still there.

Everything checked and in place, they both moved swiftly out of the room, gracefully avoiding all of the alarms and security cameras with ease.

It was a piece of cake.

It was even more amusing to Schuldig, at the sight of the proverbial sleeping guard who was already snoring his fat little heart out. Schuldig suddenly stopped in front of the guard, and before Nagi knew he had stopped, he was back at the boy's side.

Squiggly lines and a badly drawn mustache on the guard's pudgy face testified as to what the German had left behind. Of course, it would jeopardize their mission (not really, but Bradley was awfully bitchy about things like that) but all work and no play makes Schuldig a very naughty boy.

---

Crawford was waiting impatiently in the car. His visions had told him of nothing going awry, but he hated to be kept waiting. Why hadn't he foreseen this long wait?! He could have brought his little night cap and gotten a few hours of beauty sleep!

Yes, Crawford needed his beauty sleep. To keep an air of utter composure and stony dignity, he needed for his eyes to not be baggy and the corners of them not wrinkly.

Two slinking figures chose that moment to appear, and they piled in, Schuldig mentally calling shotgun.

Crawford turned in his seat to blast the two with his most evil glare, and he opened his mouth to chew them out when he stopped. He blinked. Then he stared blankly.

The two stared back at him, sharing a concerned and uneasy glance at their leader's odder than usual behavior. A strange light had filled the American's cold blue eyes.

The silence stretched on and on, with Crawford still seemingly spaced out.

Then the American spoke, in a deceivingly cool and indifferent tone.

"Where the hell are your shirts?"

---

Author's Notes:: That, THAT is the closest I have EVER gotten so far to sexed-out smut, at least at this time. I have no idea how I was able to write without going, "WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?! I DON'T KNOW!!!!" every other line. *grin* It amused me to no end though. Indeed it did.


End file.
